


Sacred Childhood

by hypnias



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Childhood Sweethearts, F/M, Gen, Next Generation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 08:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18442517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypnias/pseuds/hypnias
Summary: This is the beginning of three part story about how Lance Corpral Levi and Liza Avallone met as kids, and how their relationship grew.  Levi was 9 and Liza was 7 when they met.UPDATE: This was back in 2014 I made this, hopefully, i can go back and make some changes and notches with this.





	Sacred Childhood

It was midnight. The moon was out, glowing at a sleeping freckled girl's face. Her eyes squinted a bit, as she started to slowly open her eyes. She smiled at the moon, then her eyes widened as she heard something break downstairs. Scared, she comes down the doors to find the window broken, tears soon started to come to her eyes. She grabs a pillow from her room, and quietly comes down to put someone stealing her family's food for their picnic coming up tomorrow.

"Who's there?" she said softly. 

"Damn it!" whispered a voice, by the sound of it, it sounded like someone around her age.

"Come out!" she said. "Or else!"

The intruder did what she said as he came out with some bread in his mouth, his gray eye staring into her soul, glaring at her, his raven black bangs covering his other eye, his bag was full of food. The girl was scared of him already, shaking her pillow.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"I'm hungry. Your house was the closest." said the boy. "This bread is good."

"Stop eating my bread!" she cried.

"No, it's delicious." he said again, still eating the bread. 

The girl only got mad at him, and started to run up against him, stroking a powerful punch to his stomach. The boy's eyes were widened as he spit some chewed up bread out his mouth as the girl delivered the mother of all punches to him. He fell on his knees, holding his stomach. The girl was shocked at what she just did, she walked to him slowly seeing if her was okay.

"I-I'm so sorry!" she said "I didn't mean to-I!"

The boy grabs her by her wrist, pulling her to him. He was glaring at her with his cold soulless gray eyes. The girl was starting to tear up again, think he'd kill her for doing that. The boy stood tall, still glaring at her, then the glare softened as he looks away from her. 

"I-I can understand you're hungry." said the girl smiling a bit. The girl cuts out some bread, and spreads some butter on 3 pieces of bread, then set the plate of buttered bread where the boy was sitting. "Here you go." she said with a smile. 

"Why are you doing this?" asked the boy. "I just tried to rob you, stupid." 

"I'm being nice, meanie." said the girl, she sat across from him, the boy takes a bite of the muttered bread. She continued to smile at him, as she giggled a bit.

"What are you laughing at?" said the boy.

"Nothing." said the girl again. "So, what's your name?" 

The boy swallowed the first buttered bread, then looked at her.

"Levi." he said.

"Levi.." she said. "I'm Liza." 

"Liza?" said a male sounding like he was about 17-19 years of age. "Are you down here?" 

Liza gasped at the male that was coming down the stairs. It was her older brother, Sergio Avallone, his messy hair blocking his eyes trying to brush it out the way. As soon as he looked he saw his little sister with the bread in her hand, he narrowed his eyes. Levi was under the table not making any sudden moves.

"You better be sharing that bread.." he said with a smile. 

"Oh of course!" said the girl with a little bit of sweat come down from her. "Here."

She gives the buttered bread to her elder brother and he heard a cute little sneeze. He stopped chewing, then swallowed looking at Liza. 

"Umm, bless you?" he said. 

"Huh?" said Liza. "Oh, thanks.." 

Suspicious, Sergio looked closely at his baby sister wondering if she was hiding something. Liza looked at him nervously, she gulped a bit. Liza and Levi didn't know how long they could keep this up, Sergio just shrugged and ruffles his sister's hair. 

"Get to bed, Lili." said Sergio as he went up the stairs. 

"Yes, sir." she said. As she heard the door shut, she looked under the table, and Levi came out.

"About time." he said. 

"Here." said the girl, giving him the last buttered bread. "Take it." 

"Um, thanks.." said Levi. "I should get going..."

Just as Levi was heading for the broken window, Liza grabs his hand. Levi had a light blush on his cheeks, looking down at her confused. Liza tugged his sleeve, giving him her big green eyes, making him blush more. 

"C-Can I see you again?" asked Liza. 

Levi looks down at her, blushing like mad, then gently pushes her away. He stepped back a bit, then sighed a bit.

"Yeah." said Levi rolling his eyes. "But I'm not telling you when."

Liza smiles and hugs him tight, giggling. Levi started to blush again, hugging her back slowly, as he left the house for the night. Liza smiled as she saw the young boy go of into the night. She shut the windows and door, and quietly went back upstairs to her room.   
Days goes by, nights pass by as Levi and Liza would talk about what they wanted to do when they get older in life. Liza enjoyed Levi's company, the more they hung out, the more butterflies tickled Liza's stomach. Years and years go by and Levi would take her out at night to see the stars and the moon. Liza was happy, Levi was somewhat happy, thinking that their hangouts would never end, until Levi announced: 

"I got some new friends." said Levi. "Isabel and Farlan." 

Liza looked a bit disappointed, looking down a bit with a bit of heartbreak, Liza was 13 when she found out that Levi's going to be living under ground. Levi rolled his eyes knowing she looked disappointed, his arms crossed. 

"Tch."

"Oi, don't start crying." he said. "I'll still visit you, just not that much.." 

Liza looks down a bit, but managed to smile a bit at him. She hugs him tight as tears streamed down her cheeks, and gently pecked his cheek. The sensation of her warm lips made the boy like crazy, Liza turned to walk away, Levi grabbed her shoulders, crashing his lips to hers. Liza's face turned bright red, then she slowly shut her eyes, kissing him back. Levi slowly pulls back, looking at with his cold gray steel eyes, Liza always loved his eyes no matter how menacing they looked. 

"See you around, Liza." he said as he ran off to his home to the underground. She waved to him, tears still comes down her cheeks, smiling. 

"Bye, Levi." she said. The girl went inside her new home, opening the boy to a smirking older brother, and a somewhat snoopy Erwin drinking some tea. 

"Well?" said Sergio.

"W-Well what?" said Liza, not knowing her older brother was watching the whole thing. 

"You know what, your first kiss, Lili." he said with a smug look on his face. 

"S-Shut up!" cried Liza, with a streak of red growing on her face. "So what if I like him, he's..adventurous, quiet...cute." 

Her older brother started to laugh at her, Liza was covering her face hiding her red face. Erwin smiled a bit letting out a little chuckle. Liza runs upstairs up to her room, as Sergio follows her up the stairs, still laughing. Then Sergio heard the Commander clear his throat. The brother stopped.

"I think that's enough of harassing your sister, soldier." said Erwin. 

"Y-Yes sir." said the bother sounding defeated. 

*TIME-SKIP*

It's been ages since the last time Liza saw Levi, more like 7-8 years. Even thou in her mind's telling to give up, Liza would always look out the window to see if Levi was coming, sadly it never happens. They lost touch about the time Liza was 18. Liza sat by her window and sighed, looking at the rain hitting the window, she heard footstep coming to her room. She looks at the door, and sees her older brother with a sad smile.

She smiled back sadly, the last time she saw him, they had some relations as they were catching up. Her brother and the commander were shocked to find out she was carrying the child of the now infamous thug, Levi. She gave birth to a baby girl, Genevieve. She was named after her grandmother, who passed away from sickness. For the last two years she was raising this child all by herself, Liza knew she that Genevieve need a father figure.

"Liza." he said softly. 

"Y-You don't have to say anything, Sergio.." she said, as tears started to stream down her cheeks and she left the room.

Sergio grabs her hand, Liza looked at him with shock. She blew come hair out her face, Sergio was looking at her with a solemn face he thought he'd never make to his baby sister. Liza took her hand back and looked at him with her arms crossed. 

"What is it, Sergio?" asked Liza with concern. 

"We found him." he said. 

"Found who?" she asked.

"Levi." 

Liza's eyes were widened, feeling her heart beat as she heard that name in her head. Then angry tears starting down her face, she clenched her fists, one things for sure, Liza had a bone to pick with Levi.   
A man of 5'3 walks in to Commander Erwin's office, as they were discussing him joining him. After the man was finish talking to Erwin, the commander called out for one of his soldiers to come and take him to his room. Then short man, turned with his eyes widened with shock as he saw. The man noticed a familiar face, holding a small child's hand. The child looked at the man, cuddling her teddy bear, and looking at him like she saw a ghost. 

The man stood up walking to the woman, noticing a bit of a height difference. The woman looked at him with a little bit of disappointment, the girl continued to stare at him. The innocence of the child made the man blush a bit as he looked away from her, and paid attention to the woman. 

"W-Who's the kid?" he asked.

"Genevieve. 2 years." said the woman

"What?" said the ex thug.

"She's 2 years old." said the woman as her voice was starting to break. "You missed 2 years of her life.." 

"L-Liza, please let me explain.." said the man. 

"Levi, you never came back, you made a promise to me!" said Liza as warm tears came down her cheek. 

"Liza I know, but the underground is VERY stressful, besides the fact that I was trying to survive all those years!" said Levi. "I know I broke the promise and I'm sorry, Liza."

Levi was walking up to her, he cupped her face, and got her down her to his level. Liza couldn't help but keep crying, the child continued to look at the short man, gently pushing him away from her mother. Levi looked down the Genevieve, knowing this was his daughter, the cold grey eyes, the nose, but she had her mother's freckles that he loved so much. Levi picked her up, taking a good look at her. Not liking the look on his face, the toddler started to get a little fussy, Liza giggled. 

Levi looked at his daughter, giving her to Liza, and instantly was silent. Liza looked at Levi again, with a blank look on her face. Levi sighed thinking he wasn't excepting forgiveness for a while, the Liza tugged his sleeve, pulling him to her, she went down to his level, and crashed her lips into his. As shocked as he was, Levi wasn't expecting a kiss from a long lost "friend". Liza pulled back slowly, blushing at Levi who was still stunned by the woman's kiss.

"I missed you, Levi." said Liza smiling at him. 

Levi looked at her with a tiny smile forming around her lips. 

"I missed you too, Liza." 

*TIME-SKIP, 13 YEARS*

"Dad?" said a young teenage girl knocking on the door.

"Come in, Genevieve.." said the corporal.

For a moment he heard shuffling and mindless chattering from his daughter and his two 13 year twin sons, Nemo and Neo. Levi sighed as he stopped with his paperwork and came to the door. He heard his children snickering, he knew they were up to something but what? As Levi opened the door his face was instantly pelleted with snow, shocked at what just happened, his children were just standing there laughing, as they ran off to their mother thinking she'd protect them. Genevieve turns around as Levi was right behind them, their laughs turned into screams. 

Liza, Levi's wife of 12 years, hears her children screaming, and Levi's footsteps. She let out a playful giggle, shaking her head in amusement. 

"I warned them not to pellet their father with snow." she thought as she looked at an old picture of her and Levi when they were about 8-9 years old, remembering back when they first met. 

"He never liked the cold.."

 

Epilogue

 

"It feels like yesterday I just met him...."


End file.
